Late-Night Rubber
by RandallBeast19
Summary: After another hot night of bed rocking action, Pop Fizz is still hard and need some late night satisfying to go flat and get himself some shut eye with his hubby. Deciding to have some naughty fun himself, the insane gremlin grabs a couple rubbers and decides to have some really crazy fun with them, with so much latex stimulating fun.


**Hey, my readers. Now this naughty Pop Fizz story is based off a personal experience of mine, one that really shows how much I want to have sex with this horny and adorable gremlin beast! There really is nothing better than getting off to the sight of your horny gremlin while picturing yourself balls deep inside that sexy blue ass of his! Please enjoy my 110th story, and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! No flamers!**

* * *

 **~Late-Night Rubber~**

Pop Fizz sat in his bed wide awake, soaking in sweat and covered in cum, and grasping his still rock hard gremlin penis. The insane and adorable gremlin alchemist had just had his gremlin penis sucked and pumped, his big blue furry ass fingered, his sexy blue butt squeezed, his nipples teased and twisted, his lips passionately crushed together in explosive make out sessions, and having the absolute shit fucked out of his hot blue ass, with some cum still oozing out of his sore ass from another explosive and incredibly intense sex session with his equally fucked up and horny husband, Brandon Fizz.

Even with having such a hot night of fucking, Pop Fizz wasn't fully satisfied. No, it wasn't that Brandon Fizz couldn't satisfy him enough, it was the fact he was constantly horny and it seemed no matter how many times he fucked, his cock can't go flaccid. It made his sex life with his husband so fucking perfect! They had sex up to five times a day, with both of them giving each other oral sex every hour, along with Pop Fizz getting his perfect blue butt squeezed.

"Oh, my love, even when my ass is wrecked, my cock is still harder than a diamond." Pop Fizz moaned out, tightly gripping his gremlin penis and squeezing it, purring sexually as he looks to the other side of the bed, seeing Brandon Fizz snoring cutely beside him, a sight that not only melted his heart, but also turned him on immensely. "You look so dreamy when you sleep. I know you dream about me, fucking me, loving me, and getting to have my butt all to yourself. I always have my mouth open when you cum into me upon waking up."

Alright, all the talk about his husband wasn't helping, it was just making him even more horny. If he didn't get some relief, he's going to end up fucking everything in Skylands. Not a very pleasant sight at all should that happen!

Gremlins were well known to be exceptionally horny creatures with sex drives that could rock the very foundation of Skylands itself, with Pop Fizz having the most intense and primal horniness out of all of his kind. He was the gremlin that fucked all of the other boys when he was a kid, the same monster that got off to masturbating to the strong male gremlins at the gym, the same horny gremlin that fucks the gas pedal regularly, and the very same one that didn't come out as gay until he was married, though many already knew he was gay.

"There must be a way to get myself to sleep!" Pop Fizz whined to himself, lowering his sexy furry ears and getting up from bed, scratching his sexy blue butt. "Hoho! How will I pleasure myself without being fucked?" He pondered.

There was no chance in hell Pop Fizz would have sexual intercourse with anyone other than his husband. Despite being a sex obsessed psychopath, he was completely loyal and faithful to Brandon Fizz. He genuinely loves his husband more than anything. Fuck anyone who thinks he should cheat on this love of his life! Fuck them all!

"HAHAHA! I suppose I could try to jack off a little." Pop Fizz said to himself, rubbing his furry head and looking down at his fully erect eighteen inches of pure gremlin penis, feeling his ego swelling at being so big down there.

The veins on his gremlin penis were throbbing and pulsating with intense horniness. He was diamond fucking hard! He relaxed into the bed, grasping his rock hard gremlin penis and beginning to pump himself up and down. He closes his cute yellow eyes and begins purring sexually at how good it felt, lowering his furry ears and letting himself go into his sexual ecstasy.

"Oh fuck yeah... Yeah, pump my dick really hard, my love..." Pop Fizz purred out sexually, wiggling his sexy blue butt in the bed and wiggling his furry toes blissfully, as he pictures his hubby giving his dick such a passionate hand-job.

The lewd thoughts of his hubby drove him nearly insane, yet at the same time his enormous, throbbing cock was proudly standing straight up and had swollen to the point where it felt like it had already taken up the whole space inside the intimate, sexually-charged interior of their bedroom. His gremlin penis was oozing generous amounts of pre cum onto the bed, with all of his blood pumping straight into his monstrous gremlin penis.

Taking the chance to push himself further, Pop Fizz grasped his own sexy blue butt, moving his furry hand over towards his still tight and used asshole. He bit his furry lip, slowly inserting one of his furry fingers inside and slowly fingering himself while rhythmically pumping his throbbing gremlin penis over and over again, losing himself to the perverted desires of Brandon Fizz fucking him silly while pumping his enormous gremlin penis.

"Brandon Fizz, my love, open wide cuz' I'm about to blow my fucking load on you!" Pop Fizz roared out sexually, feeling his whole face heating up, while placing his other furry hand over his mouth remembering that he didn't want to wake his love up.

Just as Pop Fizz felt like he was going to orgasm straight away, an idea popped into his head. It was too premature to cum this early. Brandon Fizz always knew how to make him cum, but this time, he wanted to hold himself back and let it all build up inside him, resulting in a tremendous orgasm and a massive release of his sexual tension. He remembered his hubby mentioning to him about using rubbers to jack off, as a clean easier alternative to masturbating.

"Ah! Hold the fuck on! Not cumming just yet!" Pop Fizz announced, squeezing his practically bursting gremlin penis as hard as he could, suppressing his own orgasm as he gasped. "Need to release it all so I can sleep!" He shouted, removing his finger from his tight furry ass, as he felt more cum dripping out.

Pop Fizz pulled the nightstand drawer out, revealing the treasure trove of sex toys and goodies he and Brandon Fizz regularly use. He pulled out a pack of ultra ribbed magnums using top of the line lubricant. Now he never used condoms when it came to fucking, due to him loving having his big blue ass fucked raw and getting the good shit shot into his insides, though he knew they'd definitely be good for rubbing a couple ones out.

He grabbed one of the condoms and gently used one of his claws to carefully remove the wrapper. He made sure the rim of the rubber was on the outside, giving it the appearance of a little hat. He then gently pinches the tip of the condom, places it on the head of his gremlin penis, but left a little space for it to collect his cum. He then unrolls the condom down the shaft of his gremlin penis all the way to the base, successfully putting the rubber on.

"Ah! Wow, now that feels really hot and so tingly!" Pop Fizz purred out sexually, as he felt his gremlin penis was on fire and throbbing like crazy within the rubber, with the sexually charged lubricant already stimulating him hard! "Get ready, time to really rub one out!"

With his gremlin penis now at the mercy of the rubber, Pop Fizz grasped his throbbing gremlin penis with both his furry hands, and begins furiously and aggressively pumping his throbbing cock. The sensations and waves of pleasure were absolutely explosive, with Pop Fizz having to bit his own lip and let out muffled grunts, moans, purrs, and pants of pure sexual ecstasy.

"Holy shit! It's getting real hot and super hard! So hot! Mega fucking hot! Rock hard and super hot!" Pop Fizz purred out, laying his furry head down on the pillow, and squirming around pumping and squeezing his throbbing gremlin penis, as his face begins turning red as he sweats profusely.

Pop Fizz was practically going into heat. He continued pumping his throbbing cock, but used his other hand to fondle and tease his huge furry testicles, hearing them filling up and churning with gremlin semen. He gasped and purred out beautifully, as he furiously moves his furry hand up and down on his enormous gremlin penis, fondling and playing with his huge furry testicles, feeling the pleasure already overwhelming at the moment!

"Can't take much more of this! Might have to rub another one out!" Pop Fizz roared out sexually, squeezing and pumping his throbbing gremlin penis more and more, losing himself to his intense horniness and roaring out in so much sexual bliss.

Sure enough, poor Pop Fizz's gremlin penis was completely being overwhelmed. He began bucking his furry hips in the air out of instinct, squeezing his throbbing gremlin penis as hard as he could and giving his huge furry testicles another loving and powerful squeeze, feeling his horniness just exploding as tears formed in his cute yellow eyes, they were tears of pure sexual pleasure he was feeling.

"Ah! Brandon, my love, I'm going to cum a fucking truckload!" Pop Fizz roared out sexually, grasping his throbbing gremlin penis as hard as he could, and going into his powerful orgasm. "Cumming so hard!"

Pop Fizz's huge gremlin penis throbbed and twitched violently, and begins pumping out huge globs of thick blue cum into the rubber, causing the tip of the condom to expand rapidly as Pop Fizz unleashed a huge amount of cum into the rubber, with the tip expanding to the size of a bowling ball and plopping down on the bed with a loud thud, sighing happily and basking in his sexual afterglow as his rubber looked more like a balloon full of gremlin cum.

Despite experiencing a powerful and blissful orgasm, Pop Fizz felt the need to rub another one out. He grinned sexually and grasped his throbbing gremlin penis, holding onto the rim of the rubber and slowly pulling it off his gremlin penis, granting his cock freedom as it was soaked with lubricant and cum. Grabbing another rubber from the pack, removing it from it's wrapper, and placing it on his throbbing gremlin penis.

However, with his second rubber on, Pop Fizz figured another masturbation session wouldn't cut it. He spotted another pillow on their bed and grabbed it, placing the pillow in a vertical position near where his sleeping pillow resides. Fucking his pillow with the rubber on would certainly be a major turn on. He smirked sexually, and laid down on his furry belly on the pillow, burying his face into his sleeping pillow and rubbing his painfully hard rock hard gremlin penis on the pillow up and down, getting himself really fucking horny.

"Fuck! Wow, this feels nice! I ought to fuck my pillow more often!" Pop Fizz shouted out happily, purring sexually and rubbing his cute face on his pillow. "Now I can imagine fucking the love of my life! Let's see how you like getting rode, my love!"

Pop Fizz's enormous gremlin penis throbbed and swelled rapidly within his rubber, rubbing his throbbing gremlin penis up and down on the pillow, lifting his furry lips and sexy blue butt, stretching and simultaneously bouncing up and down in the air, wiggling his sexy blue butt. He gasped and panted heavily, and begins humping the pillow aggressively, slamming his throbbing gremlin penis into the pillow and panting heavily, feeling so much pleasure and stimulation coursing through his sexy furry body.

"That's it, babe! You're doing great for me! Keep on letting your beautiful purple ass engulf my cock!" Pop Fizz purred out, growling lustfully and shaking and wiggling his big blue butt more and more. "You really bring out the horniness in me, you know?!"

The sexual tension was so powerful. The physical sensation and rubbery confines of his rubber, along with the sexually charged air and the smell of his love's cum, with each thrust becoming more aggressive and primal in nature, fucking the shit out of the pillow with his now moist, tight blue butt was definitely one hell of a horny, cock hardening experience.

Pop Fizz sank his enormous gremlin penis into the soft pillow, and lifts his sexy wet butt and hips into the air, slamming them down into the pillow as he fucked it harder and harder, with his huge gremlin penis throbbing and growing even bigger and harder within the rubber, as he began feeling awfully hot and his face got a little red, as he gasped and humped even harder and harder into the pillow, as he wiggles his furry toes and gasped, feeling his huge cock about to pump out the cum once more.

"Oh shit! Babe, I'm going to cum!" Pop Fizz roared, burying his face into his sleeping pillow and roaring as loudly as he possibly could, letting his second orgasm hit him with ferocious intensity!

Pop Fizz's huge gremlin penis shot huge thick ropes of blue cum and big globs of cum into the condom, expanding the tip rapidly and flooding the condom full of his delicious gremlin cum, panting heavily and purring as he shot more and more cum into the rubber, closing his cute yellow eyes and basking in the sexual afterglow of his orgasm, with the tip of his rubber the size of a medicine ball with so much delicious blue cum inside.

"Wow, I haven't cummed that hard since I was six!" Pop Fizz gasped out sexually, wiping the sweat off his furry head and grinning lewdly as he removes his second rubber. "Now to dispose of these."

Using what energy he had left in him, Pop Fizz grabbed both used condoms and hopped out of his bed. The horny gremlin climbed the basement step ladder, quietly pushing the door open and entering the kitchen. He then made his way over to the fridge, pulling the door open and grabbing the milk bottle, dumping the milk out on the floor and pouring his blue cum into the bottle, emptying the first condom and filling it to the top, deciding to give his housemates something special to put on their cereal.

"Now remember kids, cum is an important part of your balanced breakfast. Everyone needs to get fucked while eating them cornflakes and drinking OJ!" Pop Fizz said as he broke the forth wall, giggling like such an horny and lovable goofball, and shaking his sexy butt for all to see. "And I think Stealth Elf needs to most of my cum."

Pop Fizz spotted the ninja elf's protein shakes, as he grabbed all of the bottles and emptied the contents out. He then grabbed his second used rubber, and poured everyone of the bottles full of his delicious grape tasting cum. He rang the second rubber dry as well, placing the shakes back in the fridge and closing the door, and tossing his two rubbers in the trash.

"HAHAHA! Hope everyone likes my cum for breakfast! So salty and tastes like grape!" Pop Fizz said to himself, yawning cutely as his fangs showed, and scratching his cute butt. "Wowee, I sure am beat! Time to hit the sack and beat it!" He said, stretching his furry arms and heading down into the basement.

Pop Fizz climbed back into bed with his love, and cuddled beside Brandon Fizz, wrapping his furry arms around his hubby and snuggling close to him. He went right to sleep instantly being cuddled into his love, and snored cutely, as he smirked cutely in his sleep, knowing that he can always count on rubbers to help keep his horniness in check, and he sure can't wait to see the reactions the other Skylanders will have tomorrow at breakfast.

"Mmm... Brandon..." Pop Fizz muttered cutely in his sleep, snuggling closer to his love and sighing contently. "Need your penis inside me..." He muttered, already dreaming about being ass fucked hard by his love. "Fuck me harder, my love..."

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Wowee, I'm such a lunatic, huh?! Pop Fizz certainly knows how to get himself pleasured when not having sex, doesn't he? First it was with the gas pedal, now it's with some rubbers! This gremlin truly is such a sex monster! :D Anyway, please do feel free to review and let me know what you thought of the story! Until we meet again in my next story, this is BeastlyBat93, signing off! Bye-bye!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUNSEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU, BUNSEN! ;) *kisses Bunsen softly, grabs a rubber and unrolls it onto his beast penis* And a perfect fit too! *Bunsen starts blushing***


End file.
